What Are You Hiding?
by justjo190
Summary: Willow and Tara have noticed each other at work. They meet but Tara has a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**What are you hiding?**

**Chapter One**

It was a late Sunday evening and Willow was lying in bed watching Lois and Clark Super Man on DVD. She loved nothing more than to watch her favourite show the only thing that was missing was someone to snuggle up to.

She sighed deeply thinking about having to go to work in the morning and seeing that girl. The girl that had captivated her for the past few months. "I don't even know her name" Willow thought aloud. Being only 20 and a Manger for a large retail company Willow was a very confident person, but when it came to this girl she turned to mush when she was near. Smiling Willow picked up her phone and dialled her best friend's number.

"What up Homo!" The voice at the other end laughed.

Willow smiled "Hey Faith, I just wanted to see if you're coming home tonight or are you staying at Buffy's?"

Faith was dating a fitness instructor called Buffy she had met at the gym.

"I'll be at Buffy's so I'll meet you at work?"

"Sure thing, don't forget your helping me review the Tech Designers tomorrow so you better not be late " Looking at her alarm clock next to the bed Willow sighed "Urgh I better get some sleep if I wanna look half decent tomorrow"

"Ohh yeah I forgot tomorrows the day you will actually speak to your blonde haired hottie from the tech department! This I defiantly won't be late for!"

Rolling her eyes Willow smirked "Goodnight Faith"

"Goodnight Red"

With that Willow snuggled into her duvet and smiled to herself her heart picking up its pace thinking of actually speaking the girl tomorrow.

Somehow she knew tomorrow was going to be a very good day!

At that very moment Tara McClay wiped the blood from her nose, looking up at the man who had just brought her to her knees.

"Oh your going to regret doing that" Slowly gripping a stake that she had concealed in her jacket.

The blonde quickly jumped to her feet and with one swift move the figure in front of her was mere dust.

Looking at her watch Tara swore to herself and started to run to home. She wasn't worried about the meeting she had to attend to just wanted know the girls name. The red headed beauty that makes her gasp for air when she sees her.

TBC

This is only a short chapter to see if you guys like it. Please leave feedback I will appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What are you hiding?  
Author: willow_tara_always  
Feedback: Always.  
Rating: NC-17 for all the usual reasons  
Pairing: Willow and Tara have noticed each other at work. They meet but Tara has a secret.  
Disclaimer: I dont own these beautiful characters

Feedback

**Laragh**** – Yay first dibs for you. This means you have to be my groupie now.**

**Alex_Vixen**** – Thanks, you will just have to wait and see :P**

**jasmydae**** – Thanks.**

**Missing_BTVS**** – I will keep it coming **** thanks for the feedback.**

**arsyadriani**** – Thanks for your feedback **

**sacinema**** – Thanks for your feedback!**

**Chapter Two**

Tara had often thought it was strange not to know the redheads name considering she was her boss's boss. But she was the sort of person that went to work to do her job and leave. It wasn't her true calling to input numbers and figures all day long into a computer. She had bigger and more important things to be doing like figuring out how she was going to tell the world who she was.

Willow on the other hand loved everything about her job. The only thing she hated was that there were hundreds of people working below her that she had no idea who they were and what qualities they brought to the company. So this is why she brought it on herself to get to know people. Starting with the tech team.

Parking her black Audi R8 in the company car park Willow took a last minute look in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable and made her way into the building.

Passing the security guards she gave a confident smile "Morning guys".

After the echo of hellos she made her way to the lift, gave it a second thought and headed for the stairs. Willow wasn't too health conscious but liked to keep an eye on her figure and taking the stairs just seemed the wisest choice.

Just as she walked round the corner of the 2nd flight of stairs Willow felt an almighty thud in her side and fell to the ground. Looking up she saw it was her. That girl the girl she was daydreaming about all morning. She had walked straight into her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I can't believe this are you okay?"

Willow was in such a daze from being knocked to the ground she could hardly speak.

"I uhh yeah urm sure I'm okay"

Tara was so embarrassed this was not how she wanted to make her first impression on this woman. Reaching down to help her Tara grasped Willows hand. Instantly feeling her stomach flip at the contact she inhaled sharply.

This contact hadn't gone unnoticed by Willow she to felt the exact same flip which made her head spin.

"I'm so sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going, are you sure your okay"

Willow was battling with her head to stop staring at this beautiful girl and to reply to her question. _Willow? Willow! Stop staring and start talking. She is going to think you're a weird! Hello brain to mouth start moving your lips!"_

"My Willow name is hi" _ohhh smooth! _"I mean hi my name is Willow" Willow cursed herself for being such a goof ball!

Tara actually thought she was going to die right there and then. _A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. _"H-h-h-hi Willow I'm T-t-Tara." Tara bowed her head ashamed her stutter had to rear its ugly head at this exact moment!

Willow smiled to herself thinking that was the cutest stutter she had ever heard.

"Tara? That's such a pretty name. It suits you"

Tara blush a deep shade of red "Thank you. Are you sure your okay I'm such a clumsy idiot sometimes?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" pretending that she didn't know "Hey aren't you part of the tech department?"

"Uhuh I sure am. In f-f-f-fact I have a meeting with you later; not exactly a g-g-great start for a performance review is it?"

Checking her watch Willow smiled "Well Tara I think your in luck because I'm not technically starting work for another 10 minutes so you have bumped into a stranger and no one of any importance"

"Oh you're important to me" Tara whispered so quietly willow didn't even notice.

"Well I'm sorry again I better let you go and I guess I'll speak to you later Willow"

With that both girls walked their separate ways each with the biggest grin on their faces.

_Wow she's amazing _each girl thought at the same time….


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What are you hiding?  
Author: willow_tara_always  
Feedback: Always.  
Rating: NC-17 for all the usual reasons  
Pairing: Willow and Tara have noticed each other at work. They meet but Tara has a secret.  
Disclaimer: I dont own these beautiful characters

**Chapter 3**

Willow was sipping her coffee, half heartedly listening to Faith continuously ramble on about Buffy.

"Then she did this thing with her tongue"

Willow almost choked on her last sip "Faith! Come on dude! I love you but I've told you, thinking of you and Buffy in bed makes me feel queasy!"

Faith was the type to be very open with everything and to anybody who would listen. This often made Willow smile as she knew that her best friend was harmless and would do anything for anyone. She had met Buffy almost 6 months ago and they seemed to hit it off straight away and had been inseparable since. Willow really liked Buffy. She seemed to make Faith happy and that was all that mattered to her. Faith had practically been living at Buffy's leaving Willow to have the house to herself. This most certainly had its up sides. It was the little things she loved about her alone time. For one thing she didn't have to worry about walking around in just her pyjama bottoms. Or listening to her favourite music at silly o'clock in the morning when she found it hard to sleep.

Faith rolled her eyes and swung her legs from the desk she was resting them on. "I better go get the next techie nerd! I don't know why you insist on these interviews they are pointless"

"Faith there not pointless it lets me get to know what kind of people I have working for me and don't call them techie nerds! Who's next?"

Glancing at the file in front of her Faith clicked her tongue a few times "Erm we have Tara McClay age 20 been with the company 2 years"

Willow's head shot up, making Faith smile. "Oh I'm assuming by the way your head nearly hit the roof this Tara is your mcfittie you've been drooling over! This is going to be fun" Faith said with a friendly wink before leaving to collect Tara.

Willow inhaled deeply _okay Rosenburg stay calm don't mess this up! It's a professional meeting to get to know your employee's purely professional. _Willow had completely missed the fact Faith had returned to the office one beautiful blonde in tow.

"Ahem!" Faith cleared her throat eyes wide she mouthed to Willow "WOW" and gave her a cheeky thumbs up!

Rising to her feet Willow outstretched her hand "Tara so nice to meet you again" Tara gently took her hand both feeling that familiar flutter, they couldn't help but look into each other's eyes for a bit longer then they should.

Faith smirking to herself "So Miss McClay, how do you feel about working for The Gus?"

Settling in the large leather chair opposite Willow and Faith Tara replied "I really love the working atmosphere; the people are great the place is clean and friendly"

One hour later...

All three woman where smiling brightly.

"Well I'd just like to thank you for your time today Tara, but I'm afraid I've got to leave. Willow will go through the remainder of the questions with you, Willow? Can I have a moment please before I leave?

Faith flicked her head motioning to the door. Willow hoped up to follow her a shy smile glancing Tara's direction.

"Faith what are you doing there aren't any more questions!"

"I know that you goon burger! Get in there talk to her! Get her number! You're so obviously into her and by the way she ogled you she wants you too! "

"I don't know Faith! I'm no good at these things, you remember the last time I tried to ask a girl out she ended up laughing at my extremely cheesy pick up line and recommended I stick to dating websites! This doesn't install a lot of confidence"

Faith just laughed kindly "Shut up lady and get in there now!" She wasn't taking no for an answer and with that she roughly pushed Willow back into the office and closed the door.

Tara looked up from gazing at her clasped hands and gave the softest smile Willow had ever seen! "Everything okay?"

_That smile oh my, I just want to kiss her, Willow focus, she asked you a question answer it before she thinks you're being rude!_

"Yeah sure everything's fine, the last few questions aren't important just boring erm boring report things we can go for coffee instead if you like" _smooth real smooth! She's going to think I'm very weird asking her out oh god I hope she doesn't think I asked everyone for coffee. _

"Not that you have too I mean I'm not a coffee hussy or anything sometimes I don't even drink coffee for days. I personally hate the stuff blag I mean I prefer an ice cold cherry coke but somehow it doesn't seem too professional to drink out of a can in a suit and office!"

Tara's heart skipped a beat she could help but smile at the girl in front of her. _I think I should stop her before she passes out from lack of oxygen, but she's just so cute. I could get used to the babbling Willow._

"And and you don't have to even like the sunshine I like night time personally"

"Willow! Breathe!" Tara really couldn't help but giggle this was the cutest thing she had seen.

Blushing crimson red "Sorry I tend to babble when I'm nervous"

Tara inched towards Willow looked her deep into her eyes "Do I make you nervous?"

_There's that grin oh god is she flirting with me?_

_Oh god am I flirting with her?_

At that moment the phone placed on the desk started to ring. Willow hated the person on the other end for ruining this moment.

As Willow was talking on the phone she could see Tara tapping her chest on the odd occasion and

looking at the floor. Willow assumed it was a nervous habit. But made a mental note to ask her about it at a later date.

"Hey sorry about that I've been summoned to a meeting elsewhere I'm afraid, it was really nice seeing you again Tara.

"Y-y-you to Willow. And Hey, I wouldn't mind s-s-sharing a Cherry Coke or two with you"

With that Tara left the office.

_Yeah that would have been a lot sexier without the stutter McClay!_

Willow lent against the office door and couldn't help but smile so hard her cheeks started to hurt.

Later that evening...

Three large men seemed to find it hilariously funny to try and attack a young boy on his own.

This was until a masked figure appeared. A figure in all black, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes could be seen.

Three large men rapidly turned into three piles of dust right in front of the young boys eyes.

"Go home!" the masked figure demanded!

"Thank you, who are you?" The boy asked shaking like a leaf.

"I'm just someone who wants to make a difference. You can call me 'Bright Eyes'"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm just someone who wants to make a difference. You can call me 'Bright Eyes'"

Faith and Buffy were walking hand in hand through the dimly lit park. It was plain to see that both girls where unaware of the scene that had just unfolded mere yards away from them. That was until the young boy Tara had just saved rushed passed them screaming to the heavens "thank god for bright eyes".

"What the hell?" "Buffy?" faith glanced over at her girlfriend who was transfixed at something in the distance. "Hello, earth to Buffy" Following her gaze faith now understood why she was motionless.

Faith didn't know if she was dreaming or if she was actually going insane. But what she could see seemed to be beyond what was humanly possible.

A figure in all black, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes could be seen to be hovering 6ft off the ground. Her hair looked like it was sparking electric charges; a purple glow could be seen radiating from her whole body. But it was those eyes, those piercing blue eyes like sapphires they were shining so bright that it was getting hard to continue looking.

**FLASH**

Tara lost concentration and crashed to the ground, no longer glowing. She stumbled to her feet and looked towards the origin of the flash.

There she saw two women one she recognised from her meeting earlier in the day. _Faith! Oh god! _The other woman she didn't recognise.

"Buffy! What are you doing!"

"What? I just wanted a picture it's amazing! Have you ever seen anything or anyone like that before?"

Tara was panicking she had been spotted before and been able to get away but she had never been spotted and photographed. _I need to get out of here! Wait no I need to get rid of that picture! Oh god what shall I do! I can't just go over and say hey can you delete that as I would love it for the world not to know my secret that I'm a oh what am I doing I'm babbling! Hmm Willow babble _Tara's heart instantly warmed at the thought of Willow. _No this is not the time for that. Think Tara think._

She was so lost in her private conversation she didn't even notice the pair inching towards her.

"Hey are you ok? Who are you?" Faith asked inquisitively.

Staring blankly at the two woman Tara felt trapped she wasn't ready to tell the world who she was. _God now I know what a dear in the head lights feels like. _With that Tara crouched to her knee's focused all her energies to her feet, clenched her fists and with a subsonic boom she was gone! The concrete where she had once been had buckled under the pressure and had forced a creator in the ground.

Faith and Buffy where left shocked heads cocked back looking into the sky.

"OMG! She flew away! She frikking flew into the sky! Can you believe this?"

At Willow's house 20 minutes later.

Willow was lying on her bed listening to one of her favourite bands Theory of a Deadman and singing along to the words with only one person on her mind.

_What would you do if we woke up and the whole world was gone?  
Well, would you believe with me is where you belong?  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle  
There goes the world and we're right in the middle  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here with you_

_As the city crumbles I see that there's nothing left behind  
As we lay here together I feel your heart beat with mine  
With time standing still, here is where we've always been  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle again_

Little did she know the significance of these words?

Willow had no idea what was coming her way. Or why she felt so drawn to the woman that is Tara.

Willow's in and out of tune singing was interpreted suddenly with a loud hammering on her front door.

Slipping her batman hoody on Willow took the steps 2 and a time down the stairs. Unbolting her door (willow made it a conscious habit to lock her doors automatically when entering her house) she was greeted by 2 very flustered females.

"Faith? Buffy? Hey, everything"

Before Willow had a chance to finish her sentence she was being pushed into her living room the two girls very eager to show her something on Buffy's mobile.

"Willow! You have to see what we saw tonight it was incredible, amazing, and beautiful!" Buffy stated a bit excitedly.

"Beautiful?" Faith questioned a hint of jealously plagued her voice.

"Well err yeah I mean no I mean your more beautiful baby"

With that Faith pulled her girl into a fierce kiss.

"Ahem" Willow clearing her throat. "What was it that you wanted to know me that couldn't wait until the morning?"

The two girls didn't even stop to take a breath just shoved the phone into Willow's hand.

Willow examined the picture and she had a strange yet familiar feeling in her stomach she had butterflies.

"Oh my god she's got such bright eyes!"

She was breathless. For once Willow Rosenberg was lost for words. She simply couldn't take her eyes off this picture and the feeling she couldn't shake off.

_I've seen those eyes before!_

TBC….


End file.
